Huh! Shocking Surprise
by TooBeautifulToBeReal
Summary: The new boy, Thomas Monroe, isn't what he seems. He acts very girly, and when his roommates find out about him, they keep it a secret. What happens when the secret is revealed and Thomas has to go to a new school; Gallagher Academy?
1. New Boy

**I have no clue why this came to mind.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Well, maybe I own the plot.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Did you hear?!" Bex screamed excitedly. She got excited alot lately. I wonder why.

"No. I haven't heard anything," Macey said in a dull, boring voice. She's been boring alot lately.

"Wow. Then how can you hear us?" Liz asked. She sounded more curious then ever.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. There's a new student at Blackthorne!" Bex screamed, you guessed it, excitedly.

"Cool. Wait- how did you hear this?" I was _very_ curious.

"Um..." She seemed umcomfortable. "I'm not sure. But that's not the important thing!"

"Ow! Bex!" Liz screamed. "Do you have to yell so loud?!"

"Yes, yes I do."

We walked into the room that we shared. It was a very cozy room. This was a very cozy school. I hope no one ever finds out about it. That would end very badly and some of might be killed. Maybe. I'm not sure. But I know it would end badly.

"Spill," Liz said, right when we say down.

"Well, his name is Thomas Monroe. I happen to know him. Old family friend. He's very handsome and dreamy..." she trailed off, with a dreamy look on her face.

" I think I'm gonna be sick," Liz said. "You can have him."

Zach's POV

"So, you like the shool so far?" I asked the new boy, Thomas.

"I guess," he mumbled. He seemed to mumble alot. He was a mumbly type of guy. I wasn't even sure he was a guy. When I first met him and he said his name, he said it in a very girly voice that most boys can't make. And he blushed. And he had painted fingernails. That were pink and sparkly.

Thomas's POV

I knew this dude was catching on.

* * *

**Review and I **_**might **_**update. **


	2. Admitting the Truth

**I'm glad some of you liked it. Please don't expect daily updates. Okay, so I have to be honest. I have only read some of this series. Actually, I've only read the 3rd book. My aunt bought me the 3th one thinking it was the 1st, and I didn't find out until after I finished the 3rd book. So if you could sorta clue me on what happens before that, that would be great!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Gallagher Girl series. Ally Carter (the wonderful woman) does. Own it, I mean.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Bex, is something wrong?" I asked one of my best friends. She was looking a little pale.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I just talked to my mom. It turns out, Thomas Monroe is not at Blackthorne. He's at home." She looked even paler as she said it.

Pale on Bex does not look good. She is African-American. Or soemthing of that sort. Pale on her looks really bad. Worse than you can imagine.

"What?" Macey asked. She didn't sound bored this time. She actually sounded curious.

"Well," Bex said, "I asked you mom, Cammie, and she said there _was_ a Thomas Monroe at the school. I don't much else." As she said it, realization hit.

"There's an imposter at the school," Liz said, before I got the chance. Her brain must have picked up on the fact the moment Bax said there was no Thomas Moroe at the school.

"Yeah, so what?" Macey asked, boredom filling her tone again.

"Well, we should figure out who the imposter is. And we should also figure out why they are impostering Thomas," I said.

"Yeah, but why should be care?" Macey asked, sounding, you guessed it, bored.

"Because we're Callagher Girls, that's why." Bex pointed to all the cool spy stuff around us. She looked like it was an obvious _duh_!

Zach's POV

"Are you sure you're alright?" the new guy asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said.

The new guy, Thomas, had flipped me in gym super hard. It had hurt really bad. But I wasn't letting him know that.

"Cool." He looked around, bored. He always seemed bored. He looked at everything like it was nothing new.

Thomas's POV

I hoped I hadn't hurt him. I also hoped he would never figure out my secret.

We walked back to our room and I plopped down on my bed. I would never have figured being a spy (or spy in training) would be this hard.

"Let me ask you something," Zach said.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously. "What's up?"

"Are you alright? I mean, not like hurt or anything. But, is your brain alright?" He looked totally concerned. Man, I blew my cover.

"Yeah, of course," I replied casually.

"Okay, that rules out _that _possiblity," he mumbled to himself.

Oh, he was _so_ onto me.

"Are you straight? As in, not gay?" He looked honestly concerned.

I was glad it was just the two of us. I mean, I was blushing really badly. I probably resembled a tomato.

"Yes! I'm straight! I'm not gay! Why would you ask such a stupid question?!" I was so outraged that I forgot to sound like a boy. Instead, I used my normal, girly voice.

"Dude, you sound like a girl," he said. He seemed surprised. Not at all like he was going to tell the due who runs the school.

"Yeah," I admitted. " I am a girl." I glanced at him. he looked perfectly fine.

"Seriously?" he asked, sounded curious. I had never known anyone to sound curious about me.

"So," he began, but I cut him off. Someone was coming.

"Not now," was all I said. But that was fine, the door opened at that exact moment.

* * *

**I know they're short, but if you could hang on, they **_**will **_**get longer.**

**I accept any ideas. Please tell me what happens in the first two books or I will be totally lost.**

**Review and I **_**might**_** update.**


	3. More Truth

**Did you all like the last chapter? Was it good? Did I leave you wanting more?**

**Disclaimer- All Rights Reserved for Ally Carter.**

* * *

Zach's POV

Finding out the new guy wasn't a...guy, was shocking. I mean, hugely shocking. I never expected that. Then, I had to go and embarrass myself by asking _her _is she was gay. I. Am. An. Idiot.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, once we were alone.

"Lillian Monroe," she answered smoothly. "But call me Lilly."

"Okay," I said, "Lilly it is."

"You must have alot of questions," she told me, reading my mind.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I do."

"Shoot away." She looked out the window and at the woods, looking at one with the world...or whatever it is.

"Well, is there _really _a Thomas Monroe?" I asked, looking up at her again.

"Yes," she answered, finally turning to look at me. "My twin brother. He's at a private school in London, where we're from."

I hadn't expected _that._

"Cool," I said lamely. "Why didn't you just go to Gallagher?" I felt rude for asking it, but it just couldn't be held in.

"Well," she began slowly, "I felt it was pretty sexist to have two school for spies; one for boys and one for girls." Come to think of it, that was a pretty good reason.

"Is that all?" sah asked, surprised I wasn't asking a huge amount of questions.

"For now," I said, playing it cool.

"Okay," she said, looking out the window once more then back at me. "Promise me something," she said, taking my hand, "you won't tell anyone about my secret. No one. Not even the person you trust the most."

"I promise. I will keep the secret." I really truly would keep the secret. She was fun to have around.

Cammie's POV

"So," Macey said. "Who are the suspects, Bex?"

"Um," Bex mumbled, "well, there is Carter, he _hates _Thomas. There's Lillian , his sister, she believes everyone has rights and she would do a thing like that to get into a boys' school. Those are about it."

Those were good reasons.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but my dad and I are going out for ice cream and I got to get ready for my 'date' tonight.**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Cammie's POV

"We're still not any closer to finding out who the Thomas Monroe imposter is. Who do you think it could be?" Liz screamed in frustration. This was an insult to her, not knowing the answer to this huge question.

"We don't know, Liz!" I screamed back at her. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she was getting on my last nerve.

"I'm sorry." She sounded so sincere.

"It's all right," I told her. "We have to figure who this person is."

"Our best guess is Lillian," Bex said. She sounded so sure, I almost believe her myself.

"Are you sure?" How could she possibly be so sure?

"Positive."

"Let's go talk to my mom. Maybe she has some clues."

Zach's POV

"What happens if someone finds out you're not a guy?" I asked. We had a close call this morning. Someone walked in one her brushing her teeth while she didn't have her wig on. I don't know what she did, but it saved her ass.

"I…don't know." I knew it was hard for her to admit that.

"We'll figure something out," I told her.

Lillian's POV

I started crying. I just broke down and cried. Right there. People stopped to look at me. My wig fell off. My make up ran.

I remember yelling. I remember Code Black signals. I remember Dr. Steve telling everyone to back off.

I remember guns. I remember pain.

**OOOOOOH. Cliffee. Sorry, guys. Take guesses. Maybe that's what I'll end up doing. I like to leave cliff hangers. What do you think is happening?**


End file.
